Fox's Eye
by soaring bubblegum
Summary: FemNaru fic. Naru who has been beaten up pretty badly is locked in the ANBU HQ, now when she is 12, will the Sandaime be able to make her join the shinobi of Konoha without hatred? SasuFemNaru. ON HOLD.


Okaaaaaaay, here goes mi SHITTY fic...ouuu yeah xDD... If you find any mistakes in my grammar please, PLEASE, tell me! 

Naru, who has been beaten up for most of her life, ends up locked in the Sandaime's mansion. The old man doesen't want her to get hurt... Now, will the Hokage be able to make of her join the Konoha shinobi? Read for find more! FemNaruSasu. More pairing to be added. 

Disclaimer: 'kay... there is NO way in HELL that Naruto could be mine 'coz Naruto would be a GIRL!! yeah. 

"OMG…ITACHI IS SO HOT" normal speakin'…

' _What about Sasuke? Isn't he hot?_ ' thinkin'…

"**Yeah, but Itachi is WAY TOOO HOT!!" ** Kyuubi speakin'

'**Kufufufuufu'** Kyuubi thikin'

The Sandaime was in his office, making his "work", or what is supposed that he should be doing …

"Damnit! It never ends!" growled separating the tower of paperwork ahead.

Someone called to the door. The Hokage sighed and said:

"Enter."

A man with black glasses entered the office of Hokage, Behind him he had a short girl for her age, with blond hair that reached her hips, where ended curling. Her eyes were the color of the sky, they would have been nice if they weren't pools of sadness … Three whisker marks on his cheeks gave her a foxy look.

"_Ohayo_, jiji. "said the sweet voice of the girl.

"_Ohayo_, Naru-chan "replied the mayor with a smile "And…happy birthday!"

"_Arigato_ jiji, demo… I have to necessarily go to the festival? ... "She said, her voice sad.

"Oh… I do not want to discuss again about it. You know you have to relate more with people!" The girl shrank somewhat, as wanting protecting herself of something.

"_Demo_…"

"No buts! "

"H-hai…"the girl smiled "Demo won't you come jiji?"

"Iie… I have work and you know it…" He sighed and looked with hatred the small tower of papers that still needed revision.

"Ah! I remembered something! Anko came and gave me a kimono for you… said that you can not go out there with a white yukata, and has also said something about not finding any boy in order for you… Don't worry about it, Ok?"

"Hai jiji…" The girl caught kimono offered and examined it… it was…mmmh…how to describe? ...sorta…PINK?! "WHA-!! Hey! You know that I HATE PINK!! Why have I to wear it?!"

"Oh…" cough "well… you see…"the Hokage though 'bout something to distract the girl, a vein popped in his forehead and exclaimed "I AM the Hokage of Konoha! And YOU have to wear it if I say so!" 

The girl rolled her eyes '_Oh Kami… why me? ..._' 

"Hai, hai. I'll wear it, calm down…"

"Good, …" he stood and walked to the little girl . "Oh God,you are sooo cute!" the girl blushed and looked to the floor "Awww… C'mon! I'm sure that all the boys are after you!"

"Oi jiji… I think that the influence of ero-sennin is washing your head…"( Near a bathouse a white haired man sneezed …) The old man looked at her whit that PUPPY EYES, yes… with THAT fuckin' PUPPY EYES! The girl rolled her eyes. "Ok, ok… I'll wear it…"

"Pinky promise?" the girl glared at him.

"Whatever!"

Naru looked at herself in the mirror before leaving her house.

'_Hmm…Let's see. Two buns , are held with a senbon. Good. __The hair is perfect. __Hn…, the damned PINK yukata… Agh, pink shouldn't exist, for God's sake_…' She adjusted her _obi,_which was yellow.

She looked at her perfect legs, '_Thinks of being a ninja, feh…_' . The kimono was SO short! …it ended before her knees! '_What the hell was thinkin' Anko-nee?!_'

She put on her _geta _and went out of the house, heading for the festival.

When she was turning a corner she bumped on someone.

"Ouch! I'm sorry!"

"It's noth-…NARU?!" 

"Hrmm? " the girl looked up…for seeing a man with spiky silver hair. "Kaka-niichan!" the girl launched herself to Kakashi, making the two of them spin around. "Yay! Long time no see!"

"Yeah" said he, patting her head. 

Two pairs of eyes were watching the scene, with disbelief looks in their eyes, their sensei would NEVER do THAT. The two were chatting happily, talking about things that made the girl giggle.

"Oh!" said Kakashi between the laughter. "C'mon, I will introduce you to my team"

"'kay." the girl grinned.

"Oi! Sasuke, Sakura! I have someone here that wants to know you!" said the jounin with his famous happy-eye.

Sasuke came first, raven hair, pale skin and two piercing obsidian eyes._' Whoa, pretty boy here, don't cha think Kyu-chan?'_ thought Naru.**"Yup, the town's hottie!"** the Kyuubi chuckled.

The girl, Sakura, was taller than Naru. PINK hair, green eyes…Huh, no breasts. '_Aw man! …That's not a girl…_'** "It actually is, kit. I think that she is the fangirl type, gaki."**_'Ew, just, EW!'_

**Sasuke's POOOOV**

'_Hn…__Sun-kissed hair, sky eyes, pale skin…what is she?An angel or somethin' like that?. How's that I never noticed her?It IS impossible not looking at her! The hell I am saying! I'm an avenger! MUST KILL ITACHI!'_

**Sakura's POOOOOV**

'_Nooooooooooooooooo!__ Another rival for the love of my Sasuke-kun! I have to kill her!'_

**Normal POOOOOOOV**

"Huh… Uchiha-san? Haruno-san? Is somethin' the matter?" the girl asked. "Uh… Eh…No? Of course not!" said an embarrassed Sakura "it's only that we've never been able to see you."

"Oh… That's quite normal." Whispered Naru, Sasuke heard this and was about to ask something. Kakashi realising this changed the subject of the chat.

"Maaa, shall we go to the festival?" his happy eye shinning.

"Uh…yeah." The three genin shuddered and followed the jounin.

Hate it? xDD 'kaaay... reviews are LOVED! and corrections are loved TWICE! If you review I'll give you a virtual COOKIE! YAY! 


End file.
